Emmet Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by ectetera
Summary: When Emmet becomes a hardcore Harry Potter fan, he decided to make a parody of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows with the whole family. But knowing Emmet, nothing ever goes to plan. Join him and the pusrue to FAME! please review!


**Summary**- When Emmet becomes a hardcore Harry Potter fan, he decides to make a parody movie of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows with the rest of the family. But being Emmet, nothing ever goes the right way... follow his journey into FAME!

* * *

It was one of those silent days in the Cullen mansion. Bella and Edward sat at the piano, not playing anything, just staring at each other with lovey-dubbey eyes. Carlisle and Esme were silently reading, Jasper and Alice were lying around in the sun and Rosalie was painting her nails. It was silent, but too silent. And the question on everyone's lips was, where's Emmet?  
Well... Emmet was here but upstairs, eyes wide as he read the last sentence of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Suddenly...

"GASP!" Emmet cried, "I'm done!" Then he let out a squeel, but it wasn't manly it was like a girly squeel one would hear in girly fashion movies. Everyone stared at Emmet as he bounded into the living room.

"Who knew, such a manly jock squeels like a little girl," Edward said aloud.

"It's called being gay Edward," retorted Japer. The two brothers grinned widely and did an air hi-5.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Emmet, excitedly. "I've just finished the last book! I love Harry Potter!" Suddenly a thought hit Emmet.

"Ohno! No Emmet, don't do it!" Edward's face screwed up into a sour grimace.

"Hey, guys! Why don't we make a parody of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows?" screamed Emmet. If this was a cartoon, crickets would be playing in the background.

"Well..." Carlisle groaned breaking the silence causing 5 pairs of scared eyes and 1 hopeful pair to stare at him. "I guess this could be a good family bonding session."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Emmet squeeled, jumping around like an excited lttle school girl.

_I'm starting to think Emmet is gay now Edward... _thought Japser. Edward laughed but hid it as a cough.

"This'll be **so **much fun!" said Emmet, "I'll start thinking up of the characters everyone can play, and I'll start writing a script!" He gave a huge smile to everyone and ran upstairs to begin planning for his movie.

Rosalie glared at Carlisle. "This is your fault Carlisle, your fault." Carlisle then sheepishly smiled as everyone gave him menacing stares

* * *

**9 hours later...**

Reenesme and Jacob had returned from there hunt with Jacob having an annoyed look on his face

"Don't ask." Jacob said menacingly to everyone. But thanks to Nessie's innocent touch, everyone now knew that Jacob had been tackled by a 6 year old.

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Emmet as he suddenly appeared holding a thick booklet, presumably the script. "I've worked it out, I've also got an ideo of who plays who now!"

Jacob gave a confused look at Jasper. He sighed "Emmet has decided to make a parody of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

"Cool!" said Jacob enthusiastically, but he got a bone crushing hug from Emmet.

"So... Do you guys want to know you'll be playing?" asked Emmet

"Sure, why not!" replied Alice

"Well... I shall be playing the powerful, yet dashing Harry Potter!"

"No, you don't say!" Bella said sarcastically

"And you, Bella! You shall be my Hermione! My beautiful yet whitty side kick." Emmet then flitted toward Edward, who had his arms folded, with an uninterested look on his face. "And you Edward! You shall play the clumsy yet adorable Ronald Weasley! This red-head boy, matched your lovely copper, **reddish** hair!"

"Me! You shouldn't have!" Edward cried with a happy look now on his face.

"Jasper! My silent yet dangerous little bro. You shall play the epually silent yet dangerous Draco Malfoy!" He said as he danced around a... an actually pleased Jasper

" Alice! You dark hair with added extensions will have you looking like the spitting image of Bellatrix Lestrang!"

"What..." grimaced Alice

"And Rosalie! You will play the kooky yet lovable Luna Lovegood and Narcissa Black, because we have too little people!" Emmet said, waving his arms around Rosalie, who's left eye was twitching, in annoyance or just plain being horrified.

"Esme, the kind one! I have decided that you will play the very, very kind Mrs Weasley!" Esme ducked her head slightly in embarassment.

"Carlisle, you shall play the evil, cunning, ferocious and just plain bad guy Voldemort! and Lucius Malfoy because there are too many roles and too little people to play them!" He let himself trail off and ran away from Carlisle so he didn't stangle him with his out stretched arms.

"And yong Nessie, your lovely orange locks will suite the fiery character of Ginny Weasley!" Emmet cried excitedly.

"Wait..." Emmet's face suddenly fell, "If I'm correct... I'm Harry Potter.. and Nessie's Ginny Weasley. But Ginny and Harry have to k-" Emmet paused, froze and turned to face Edward.  
"Hello Edward! My favourite brother!"

"Hey!" shouted Jasper angrily from the other side of the room. "What about me?!"

Edward's eyes turned dark with anger and a growl began to build up in his throught.

"Hehehe!" Emmet giggled frightendly. "Because I'm the director, I'll make Ginny and Harry be friends instead of being in an intimate relationship!"

"That's better..." Edward hissed.

"Hey! what about me?" Jacob yelled

"Well you can be... I got it!" Emmet yelled! "You can be Dobby!"

"No!" yelled Jacob horrified.

"Well..." Emmet ran a hand through his short hair, "You can be the werewolf Lupin!" his mouth opened into a comical D ( :D - like that )

"I'm not that old!" retorted Jacob! "Fine! I just won't be in the movie then!" He ran out to the backyard to go and sulk there.

"Awww..." Emmet said sadly. "Well... Anyway, lets start filming! Let's go to the forest!"

Everyone headed out towards the forsest, except Jasper. He stood with his arms crossed staring at the wall.

"Jasper... You know I didn't mean it!" Emmet said as he gave his little brother a reassuring hug. "Personally, and don't tell Edward, I like you the best because you are the only one that will play the playstation with me until we get kicked off my Esme. Jasper smiled after that.

"I heard that!" screamed Edward at them, suddenly towering over Emmet.

"Ahh... why don't we decide about whose the best later..." said Emmet desparetly, snaking his way out of Edwards hold.

" 'Allo! Me names 'Arry Po'er" Emmet sang in a very bad british accent.

"Edward..." Jasper whispered to his brother

"Yea Jasper," replied Edward

"Do you have a feeling that everything is going to go wrong?"

"Yea." agreed Edward, "Jasper... don't tell anyone, but I think your my favourite brother..."

The two boys grinned and joined the family in filming Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows...

* * *

End of first chapter!!!! please review!


End file.
